1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor LED lamp, more particularly to an outdoor LED lamp having a cover mounted thereon to prevent snow or dust from accumulating on the outdoor LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional outdoor LED lamp comprises a heat sink and a plurality of LED modules having LEDs attached to a bottom surface of the heat sink. When the outdoor LED lamp works for a long time, foreign articles such as dust, snow or leaves may be accumulated on the heat sink. The accumulated foreign articles on the heat sink of the outdoor LED lamp can severely affect the normal function of the lamp.
What is needed, therefore, is an outdoor LED lamp having a cover mounted thereon to prevent accumulation of foreign articles on a heat sink of the outdoor LED lamp.